


Hemliga kärlek

by LittleEagle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: Nej. =Noälskling. =DarlingHytte. (no.) = cabin /in the woods/Godnatt, älskling. =Good night, Darlling.Jag älsker dig också. =I love you, too.Tack. =Thank you.Jag vill älska gärna med dig. =I'd like to make love to you.Ja, jag vet det, men... =Yes, I know that butKan jag? =Can I?





	

The only thing to interrupt the untouched, sparkling white of the snow around them was the grey road they were currently going down, faster than what was allowed but that didn't seem to bother the bespectacled blond behind the driving wheel. He knew the place better than anyone, every little curve and sudden turn on the road, the little bumps and secret passages to shorten the maddeningly long way through the countryside.  
"Where are we going? We've been on the road for more than twelve hours." [Name] inquired for the hundredth time her companion, her voice bearing a little more than slight annoyance. The man in the driver's seat only spared a glance at the [colour] haired girl before he focused on the asphalt under the roaring, navy coloured, brand new Volvo XC90. [Name] tried to tune the radio, the broadcast getting buzzy and breaking up with an increased frequency. She leaned back, hitting her head against the headboard of the seat.  
"Only the Norwegian channel comes in. Are we heading out of country?" Although she was waiting for an answer she looked out of the window, now mountains taking up the view on her side of the car as well, instead of being ever-present on the left.  
"Nej. I don't w'nt to go th're." With a small grunt, he switched off the radio, perfectly understanding it but not wanting to listen to it. "We're almost th're, älskling." She looked back at him, surprised that he switched it off, usually he needed some background music when he drove.  
"Is something wrong?" Her hand slid onto his thigh hesitantly, her fingers stroking his leg through the rough fabric of his jeans. He looked at her with an indifferent expression but the corners of his lips twisted upwards into a soft smile.  
"Nej, noth'ng." He looked back to the road, taking a sharp turn onto an almost invisible way. The car was sliding on the fresh snow, even with the extra safe winter tyres. They stopped after a few meters and with a grumble he reached for his coat on the backseat. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before getting out and walking to the trunk of the car, looking through the suitcases to find the box with the snow chains. As quickly as he could he applied them, getting into the car a bit cold. He threw the coat back to the seat and started the engine.  
The last half an hour was spent in silence, now the car rolling smoothly on the snow. [Name] was nodding off to sleep by the time they arrived to the hytte hiding between the mountains. It was around ten in the evening and the landscape was invisible with the sky clouded. Berwald parked the car, leaving the sleeping girl there in the warmth. Pulling on his coat he fished out the keys and walked through the snow to the door. Entering, the only difference in the temperature was the absence of the wind.  
Quickly he turned on the lights, thankful that he had the solar panels built in and he ignited the logs in the fireplace. Waiting a little more and starting a fire in the bedroom too, he walked out to the car, heating and the engine still working. He picked up the sweetly sleeping girl, carrying her into the now warm bedroom. Berwald left to carry in their luggage and turned down the car. Locking the door, he took off his coat hanging it onto the rustic rack, fitting the small building perfectly. Berwald took the bags to the bedroom before he undressed [name] to some degree, pulling the covers over her at once. Not bothering to change into pajamas himself, he climbed into the bed, placing his glasses onto the hand carved nightstand and turned over to press a kiss to the sleeping girl's forehead. "Godnatt, älskling." He pulled the blanket over himself, wrapping his arm around her, pulling the smaller body of [name]'s against his.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
[Name] was the one to wake up sooner, the only sound was his boyfriend's soft grunts in his sleep. She turned around softly in the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. She couldn't see too much in the room, dimly lit with the blinds closed on the windows. The whole building cooled down in the night, the lit fires maybe not even embers in the fireplaces. The newly applied electronic heaters barely gave any warmth, it was only enough to keep one from freezing while igniting a new fire. [Name] stroked over her boyfriend's face and neck, unknown to her that he wasn't asleep any longer or else she wouldn't be brave enough to touch him so freely.  
"I love you." Her voice wasn't even a whisper, so silent in the calmness of the place.  
"Jag älsker dig också." A squeak left her lips at the unexpected reply but his arms kept her firmly in his embrace.  
"You scared me. And you promised not to do this again." [Name] sounded more accusatory than scared and she was pouting without a real reason, it was invisible for Berwald. This time it was him who stroked over the other's cheek, pushing the stray locks out of her face.  
"I know. F'rgive me, tack." She couldn't help but smile at how guilty he sounded. [Name] could easily slip away from the bed now with his arm shifted but not moving even a single inch made Berwald hopeful. First only hooking his leg around hers, he slowly turned [name] onto her back, holding himself up on all fours above her. Having his elbows rest on the bed let him to resume caressing her cheeks and he leaned down, softly kissing along her jaw until their lips connected.  
"You made me w'it long enough. Jag vill älska gärna med dig." His words made her flush red in an instant and she started shifting around in the bed nervously but without any result. “Nej, älskling. Don’t be so shy all the t’me.” Berwald kept kissing her softly until he managed to get her lie still as a log, not much better from struggling to get away.  
“I’m afraid.” The words left her lips without her consent but it was too late when she realised her mistake. She still couldn’t see a thing clearly, only blurry lines of her lover’s face but she was sure his eyes weren’t wider in concern than the blues usually were.  
“Of what? You kn’w I’d never hurt you.” Another set of soft kisses followed his words, this time lined onto the side of her neck. His hands moved one by one to hold hers, pulling them up next to her head.  
“Ja, jag vet det, men...” [Name] trailed off even before his lips could silence her worries. Letting go of one of her hands, Berwald returned to caressing her cheeks.  
“No buts. You’re beautiful and you have noth’ng to hide.” Normally it wouldn’t be so easy for him to confess such things but the darkness was to his advantage as well. Huffing softly, she raised her head, pressing a hesitant kiss to his lips which he deepened at once. Her free arm as an instinct surrounded his neck, giving in to his request and pulling his body to hers. A rare smile crossed his lips and his fingers tangled into her hair a little roughly but still with affection.  
Slowly his other hand trailed down her body, their lips constantly connected in loving kisses. A soft gasp escaped her lips when the somewhat rough skin of his fingers brushed against her tender one on her stomach, Berwald’s hand gently caressed her under the top she had on. A low growl left his lips in return and his kisses became deeper and a little more passionate. Untangling his hand from her hair, he pushed himself up, pulling [name] upright as well.  
“Kan jag?” Berwald tugged on the hem of her top, her nod enough for him to start slowly pulling off the fabric. Throwing the article of clothing out of the bed, his hands returned to her hips, gently pushing [name] back onto the bed. His lips travelled along her jaw and neck before he pressed kisses to her collarbone. While his lips moved down on her body, his hands moved the other way and little by little he stroked over her stomach and up to her breast, still inside her bra.  
Without questioning this time, Berwald reached behind her and unclasping it, he removed it at once. First his hands moved to massage the mounds of flesh softly but soon his lips and tongue circled around her hardening nipples. A small moan escaped her lips and albeit hesitantly, her hands moved into the short, blond tresses. Every single touch and kiss was turning her on even if she’d never admit that loudly if not for her sounds, the sweetest Berwald ever heard.  
“Will you take off your shirt?” [Name] only realised now that her hands moved to his shoulders and chest that he was still clothed; compared to her only. Having a smirk instead of a smile, Berwald stopped what he was doing and pulled away from her breast for the time he got rid of the unwanted piece of clothing.  
“Better, älskling?” A content hum was her only response. Even if the room was still poorly lit, though brighter than when they woke, she knew what the sight was like and her fingers softly running down Berwald’s chest made it easier for her to see the image in her mind. His body felt more muscled than what she remembered and another hum followed hers.  
Now that she was getting less shy, Berwald’s hands moved back to her hips again and softly stroked over her clothed womanhood, eliciting a somewhat louder moan from her.  
"D-don't tease me..." Her complaint was weak and Ber didn't even try to stop with the caresses. The lust and pleasure started to grow inside her, and she softly touched her fingertips against the bulge in his boxer.  
"N'ither should you." He mumbled against her skin as he continued down her body with the kisses. A feeble whine left her when she felt his lips on her womanhood, still through the fabric. He pulled it off before going back to stroking and kissing her.  
"Berwald... Stop, that's dirty..." Her protest was cut short with a set of moans as he kept licking her, his hands holding her slightly trembling thighs. "Ah, stop! I'm going to..."  
Looking up, he pressed a last kiss to her womanhood and straightened up. Tugging down his underwear, Berwald kept her legs spread to either side of his body. A surprisingly soft hum slipped from him as he looked over her, his fingers rubbing her hips.  
"Tell me if you w'nt to stop..." Leaning above her, he slowly started to push his member against her womanhood and then inside her. She gripped his forearms from the pain but taking a couple of deep breaths, she relaxed a bit. Letting go of one arm, Berwald could stroke her face gently. He stopped once inside, giving her enough time to get used to him.  
"Ber...you can move..." [Name] whispered and reached her arms up, putting it around his neck in a soft embrace. Leaning down with a kiss, he moved only a little, it was hard for him with how tight she felt.  
His pace increased slowly but continuously, just how their kisses became more and more passionate and lustful. Sooner than she thought, [name] started to roll her hips, her rhythm matching his. Their lovemaking was both sweet and passionate, exactly what she expect cited from her lover whenever she was thinking about agreeing. When he got a little rougher, she knew his was getting near his limit and [name] was on the edge, too. A couple of thrusts were enough to make her undone and a cry of his name left her lips in her sweet bliss. A few moments later, Ber toppled onto her softly, his breathing shallow and quick.  
"Thank you, [name]. It was amazing." Pulling away, he lied next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, stroking her back softly.  
"I enjoyed it, too..." She admitted bashfully before sitting up sharply. "Ber...we didn't use protection...and I couldn't take my pills the last days." Her voice was shaking nervously and she had to bit her lip to keep from breaking down crying, afraid what might happen.  
"Älskling..." Berwald sat up, pulling her back into an embrace. "It's going to be fine." Stroking her hair softly, he looked away from her eyes. "Sadly there's a really slight chance of you ever getting pregnant from me..." He was even quieter than usually and if his face wasn't right next to hers, she'd have difficulties to hear him.  
"Oh...I'm sorry for freaking out. But you never told me." She was silent too, his words not only calming but saddening her. She brushed her fingers through his short hair, showing him her support.  
"I wanted to wait for the right t'me. That's why we came here, I wanted to talk with you about a l't of things." His murmurs made her relax and Berwald kissed her softly. "Come, lie back with me. I'll tell you everything."  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
"So, you're the country?" [Name] asked softly as she looked up at him, the greenish lights making the snow sparkle in his hair and around them.  
"Yes but..." He shook his head, telling her who out words that it was nothing and pulled her tighter against his side. He thought the truth would scare her but she seemed to be just a little shaken.  
"And what now? I wanted to grow old with you." A sad smile crossed her lips which Ber quickly wiped off with a gentle kiss.  
"I'd love to have you by my s'de. And I want to grow old w'th you." He grew silent, lost in his thoughts for a short while. "I...there's a way." Pulling out something from his pocket, he softly got off one of her gloves, slipping on a ring. "Marry me, [name]. And we can be together."  
She was baffled when her glove was removed but wrapping her arms around his neck, she squeaked happily. "I will!! I will!"

**Author's Note:**

> Nej. =No  
> älskling. =Darling  
> Hytte. (no.) = cabin /in the woods/  
> Godnatt, älskling. =Good night, Darlling.  
> Jag älsker dig också. =I love you, too.  
> Tack. =Thank you.  
> Jag vill älska gärna med dig. =I'd like to make love to you.  
> Ja, jag vet det, men... =Yes, I know that but  
> Kan jag? =Can I?


End file.
